


Salem Center Academy 12 - Darkness

by Metal_Ox137



Series: Salem Center Academy [12]
Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 23:28:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4324914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metal_Ox137/pseuds/Metal_Ox137
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While on a field trip to Seattle, Illyana and her students are attacked by a malevolent force.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salem Center Academy 12 - Darkness

Scene: An interview room at the DHS Offices, Salem Center, Oregon - Time: NOW

Kendra Walker: Okay, let's begin this session by stating your name and occupation for the record.

Illyana: My name is Illyana Rasputin. I'm a schoolteacher. I run the Salem Center Academy for Gifted Youngsters, here in Salem Center. 

Illyana shifts in her chair nervously.

Illyana: Miss Walker, before we start this, I need to disclose something. I'm a wanted fugitive. The United States government has labeled me a 'terrorist'. I'm not. I don't go around blowing up buildings or trying to murder people. The only reason I'm in trouble with the government is because the damn government won't leave me the hell alone. . . . Sorry. That's not helping, is it? . . . But, if any of their agents find me, they will arrest me. I'm taking something of a risk talking to you like this. 

Kendra does not reply, and Illyana begins to feel quite awkward. 

Illyana: I just wanted to say, if you feel there's any conflict of interest, tell me now and we don't have to do this. 

Kendra: Everything in this room is held in the strictest confidentiality, Miss Rasputin. This is equivalent to doctor / patient confidentiality. Nothing you say here will be reported to the authorities. 

Illyana [sighing with relief]: Thank you. 

Kendra: Why don't we start with the incident in Seattle two nights ago. 

Illyana: Ahh . . . okay. Sure. Yeah. I was afraid you'd want to start with that. 

Illyana makes an attempt to settle herself in her chair, and exhales sharply. 

Illyana: My students and I were in Seattle on a field trip. We had been doing some fairly intensive training over the previous two days, and I was taking them to Seattle as a reward for all their hard work. We were just going to do touristy things, visit the Space Needle. You know. Normal stuff. We were just trying to mind our own business . . . 

[The scene dissolves to Illyana and her students in a corner of the Pike Place Market in downtown Seattle. Eva Bell is making a horrified face.]

Eva [revolted]: Professor, what IS that thing?

Illyana walks over to the booth where Eva is pointing. She smiles.

Illyana: Oh. That's a geoduck, Eva.

Christopher: Looks like a geoDICK to me.

Illyana [rolling her eyes]: Christopher. PLEASE.

Eva: Oh, my God, that's so disgusting.

Phoebe: It's gross.

Irma: Do people really EAT those things?

Illyana: They are a type of clam. That appendage you see there is a siphon to draw in plankton. I've never tried one myself, but I'm told they're actually quite tasty.

Eva cannot help shuddering in disgust. 

Eva: Ugh. I'll pass.

Illyana [grinning]: I suppose it depends on whether or not you like shellfish. Geoducks also live an incredibly long time. If undisturbed, they can live almost as long as people do - maybe even a little longer. 

Phoebe: That's probably because they're so gross no predator will go near them.

Illyana: I don't think they have many natural predators. Except for people, of course. 

David [walking up with Fabio]: Hey, boss, you gotta come see this. There's a guy in a stall a few rows down from here selling okroshka and pirozhki. 

Illyana: Seriously?

David: Looks like the real thing. We should check it out. 

Fabio: He also has all kinds of really good looking pastries. I can't say any of the names, though. Not unless I sneeze them. 

Illyana grins, but the conversation is interrupted by a blood-curdling scream of a young woman, not too far away from where Illyana and her students are gathered.

David: What the hell?

The scream is followed by several more, and then, there are dozens of people yelling and screaming. There are sounds of crashing stalls and breaking glass.

David and Illyana exchange worried glances, and then, with a gesture, Illyana transforms their street clothes into their costumes. 

Illyana: Everybody R.T.A.! Stay alert and stay close. 

Illyana heads off in the direction of the disturbance, and her students quickly follow. Most of the shoppers in the immediate area are fleeing in a panic. 

In an open air part of the market, a creature is hovering in the air, ten or twelve feet above the ground. Its shape vaguely suggests a manta ray, but it does not appear to have a corporeal body as such. It is more like a rippling black shadow that undulates, with movements suggestive of a sea creature. Trailing from its underside are several long, black tentacles that end in cruel, razor-like claws. The creature has what appears to be a single malevolent eye near its front end - although there is "front" or "head" to the creature in any conventional sense. The tentacles easily reach out and simply touch fleeing pedestrians and shoppers, and where the slightest touch occurs, the victims drop to the pavement screaming in agony. 

David: What the hell is that thing?

Illyana: Code red, people. Phoebe - you're on crowd control. Get everybody out of here, now. That includes the police and the EMTs. Irma - mental link with the team.

Irma closes her eyes for a moment, and when she opens them, Illyana's thoughts and commands can be heard inside everyone's head.

Illyana: Fabio, you're on point. 

Fabio is already preparing an assault. In his hand he has produced some two dozen projectiles, about the size and shape of marbles. As the creature reaches out its tentacle for another victim, Fabio releases the projectiles at the fastest speed he can manage, effectively sending a round of buckshot into the creature's underside. The creature makes a strangled, rasping noise, and it flutters to the ground, cawing in agony.

Fabio: YES! Pennied your ride, ugly!

Illyana gives him a quick grin.

Illyana: This is why we practice. [to the group] Stand your ground, people. This isn't over yet. Christopher, be ready to start pulling these people to safety, as soon as we're green.

Christopher: Ready, professor. 

Phoebe: Professor - that thing is from the same place as our lizard friend!

Illyana [intrigued]: Oh, really.

Phoebe: I'm sure of it. 

The creature is raising itself up into the air again, and its movements are far more violent and spasmodic. It continues to make a ghastly cawing sound, with a fingernails on blackboard effect on the human ear.

Christopher: I think you just pissed it off, Goldballs. 

Illyana: Eva, can you freeze our angry friend?

Eva: I've been trying, professor, but it seems to be immune to my power.

Illyana: So. Definitely from outside our space time, then. Interesting. 

Irma: Professor - that thing is smart. I mean, smart like us. 

David: It's intelligent?

Illyana: Can you communicate with it?

Irma [grimacing]: I'm trying, but - it really hurts, professor. Phoebe's right. It hurts to touch its mind. Even for a few seconds. And - it wants to hurt us. It looks at all of us, and sees food. 

The creature has apparently now focused its attention on Illyana and its students, and rears menacingly. 

Christopher: Oh, crap. 

Illyana: Steady, people. David, we're going to need fire. 

David: On it, boss.

David snaps his fingers at a nearby vendor's van that has already been damaged in the melee. He turns the ignition on, and opens all of the fuel injectors to maximum, flooding the engine with far more gasoline than it would normally ever receive. The result is predictively explosive. The hood of the vehicle flies off as the engine block more or less explodes - sending a decent-sized fireball and a fair amount of flaming shrapnel into the creature's underside. It shrieks with agony. 

Illyana [nodding in satisfaction]: Fire. The only element that can hurt or trap a demon. 

The creature rears again, screeching, its body still aflame, and dives directly for Illyana and her students. 

Illyana [shouting]: Everybody behind me NOW!

Back in the interview room, Illyana takes a sip of water from her water bottle. 

Illyana [to Kendra]: Most of the rest of this, I have to tell you based on what I saw on TV later - and from what my students told me. I wasn't awake for a large part of it. 

Illyana draws her sword from its sheath, magically widening and lengthening the blade to its maximum size. She shrieks in fury and leaps forward to meet the creature in mid-air. With a single stroke, Illyana's blade passes down the entire length of the creature, cutting it in two. The two halves slap against the ground with a sickening smack, and Illyana hits the ground very hard. The entrails splatter everywhere. In seconds Illyana is screaming in agony. Wherever the creature's blood splattered her, her skin and clothes are burning away. The girls scream in terror.

David: Eva! Freeze the professor! 

Seeing that Eva is panicked, he shakes her roughly by the shoulders. 

David: Do it NOW!

Eva snaps back to attention, and with a gesture, freezes Illyana where she is writhing in agony.

Irma: Oh my God, that stuff's eating her like acid!

Phoebe: What are we going to do?

David: We have to get that stuff off her. Eva, keep her frozen. 

David snaps his finger at a nearby fire hydrant and the cap pops off, sending a geyser of water over the ruined marketplace, drenching Illyana completely. 

David: Okay, Eva, let her go. Christopher, keep the professor in that water as long as you can. 

Christopher sprints to Illyana's side and does his best to keep her directly in the path of the water flow from the open nozzle.

Phoebe: David, we've got law enforcement all around us. I'm keeping them out but - 

David: Which ones are closest to us?

Phoebe [pointing]: Over there. North end. 

David: Phoebe, you're with me. Everyone stay sharp. We are code red until further notice. 

They sprint over to the next block, where Phoebe has effectively set up a mental 'no entrance' barrier around the marketplace.

Phoebe: Why do we want the police? They can't help.

David: Yes, they can. 

Phoebe: They'll only try to arrest us. 

David: No, they won't, because you're going to politely ask them not to. And you're going to tell them to actually listen to what I have to say to them.

Phoebe [nodding]: I understand. 

The police are already setting up a cordon all around the marketplace. David and Phoebe approach the officers at the first barricade. 

First officer: What the hell is going on in there?

David: Officer, if the city or county has a hazmat team, we need them down here immediately. There's been some kind of acid spill on the street. If the EMTs are going to come in here, they need to wear protective gear of some kind, especially on their feet. The fumes may be toxic. We've got one hydrant open to flush some of the stuff away, but there's a lot more that needs to be contained. 

Thanks to Phoebe's mental command, the officer nods, and tersely begins to issue orders and information to the other response teams on his radio. David turns to Phoebe. 

David: Phoebe, I want you to stay here, on crowd control. Don't let any of these idiots through, until there's a hazmat team on site.

Phoebe: But the professor - 

David: - Is going to be fine. Chris is going to take care of her. We're still code red, Phoebe. I need you to stay focused. Understand?

Reluctantly, Phoebe nods.

David: Good girl. Once hazmat and the EMTs arrive, let them through, and then you hotfoot back to the rest of us on the double. Until then, keep everybody else out of the area. Can you do that?

Phoebe: I can.

David [giving her a reassuring grin]: Okay. Stay sharp. See you soon. 

David sprints away, and Phoebe turns back to the crowd.

Phoebe: You. Yeah, you. Moron with the camera. Delete those photos and walk away from here, now!

David sprints back to the rest of the team. They are covering their mouths with their hands to protect themselves from the acrid fumes.

Eva: Isn't flushing that stuff into the drains gonna, like, damage the sewers and stuff?

Fabio: It'll do less damage down there, than it will up here, where everyone is walking around.

David [running up to them]: Eva, Fabio, Irma - stop standing around! We have wounded civilians out here! Find them. Mark their positions. We need a triage report for the EMTs. Get moving! 

The students jerk themselves to attention and spread out in a search and recovery pattern.

David [calling after them]: And watch where you step! [to Christopher]: How is she?

David kneels beside Christopher and Illyana. The water is still running from the hydrant, but the pressure is a fraction of what it was; Illyana is still half-immersed in the runoff, moaning with pain. Almost her entire costume has been eaten away and her skin is covered with ugly acid burns. David removes his jacket to cover her. 

Christopher: She's coming around. David, these burns - it's not acid. 

David: What is it, then?

Christopher: I don't know. My powers are only healing part of it. 

Illyana grimaces with pain.

Illyana: You're helping, Christopher, thank you.

David: Professor?

Illyana: The burns - they're caused by some sort of mystical energy. Owwww. Pretty soon I'll be recovered enough to let my magic do the rest.

Christopher: What, these are MAGIC burns?

Illyana: Well, some kind of energy that might as well be magic, yes. [she grimaces involuntarily] Oh God, this hurts.

David: And that thing uses it for blood?

Illyana: That thing . . . it's like a soul eater. It siphons the living mystical energy from people and digests it, like food. 

Christopher: A cosmic geodick!

Illyana [in too much pain to laugh]: Fortunately, with me, it literally bit off more than it could chew. 

She struggles to sit up.

David: Boss, maybe you shouldn't move yet. 

Illyana: It's okay, David. I'm almost to the point where I can heal myself with magic. Thank you, Christopher.

Christopher: Any time, professor.

Illyana: That was quick thinking, you guys. Good work.

David: Uhh, that wasn't thinking, boss. That was reacting. 

Illyana makes a gesture, and her costume is restored. She hands the jacket back to David.

Illyana [smiling weakly]: And thank you for your gallantry.

Illyana struggles to stand up, and David and Christopher help her. 

David: Boss, I really think you shouldn't - 

Illyana: It's okay, David, really, I - 

She suddenly leans over, hands on her thighs, and retches violently. She weakly waves the boys off.

Illyana: I just need a minute. 

She retrieves her sword, and barely has the strength to sheathe it. Irma, Fabio and Eva come running up, immensely relieved to see Illyana on her feet, even if she is swaying unsteadily. 

David: Triage report. 

Seeing the students are distracted, he claps his hands together angrily. 

David: HEY! Come on, you guys, code red. Focus! NOW! Triage report!

Eva: We count two dead, eleven wounded.

Fabio: All within two hundred feet or so. Ugly, there, wasn't able to get very far before the professor stopped it. 

Irma: The victims are all covered in weird burns where they got touched. 

David: You all kept your hands off, I hope?

All three in unison: Yes, sir. 

David touches a finger to his temple. 

David: Phoebe, what's your status?

Phoebe's voice can be heard inside David's head.

Phoebe: EMTs are already here. Hazmat should be here in two minutes. 

David: As soon as the hazmat team arrives, drop the cordon and come a-runnin'.

Phoebe: Wilco!

Illyana finally manages to stand upright and smiles weakly at David. 

Illyana: Nice work, David. I think you just made promotion to field commander. 

David: Good god, no, boss. That's your job. 

Illyana: When I'm upright, yes. Once Phoebe gets here, we'll teleport home.

Christopher: Professor, we can't leave yet. 

David: We can't?

Fabio: Why not?

Christopher: Professor, I think these people probably have wounds similar to yours. If I'm right, then the EMTs won't be able to help them. You and I are the only ones who can. 

Illyana [nodding]: Where's the nearest victim?

Eva: Come on, I'll show you. 

Illyana: David, the rest of you, stay here. Have Phoebe stay on the cordon, until I tell you otherwise.

David: On it, boss. 

Illyana and Christopher sprint after Eva. She kneels beside one of the victims, a young Chinese woman with a sickening wound on her shoulder. The woman is unconscious, but still moaning with pain. Christopher immediately kneels beside her and touches her skin as close to the wound as he can, without making contact with the wound directly. 

Eva: It's like a jellyfish sting. 

Christopher: What?

Eva: We have these little box jellyfish back home, that have such concentrated toxin, just one sting makes people scream, even when they're unconscious. 

Christopher: Yikes. Remind me to never go swimming in Australia. 

Eva [grinning]: No worries, mate. They're seasonal. We post signs.

Christopher [to Illyana]: I was afraid of this. This is just like your wound, Professor. I can only heal part of it.

Illyana: Do you think you can heal the rest with magical energy?

Christopher: What, you mean, if I were to take some magical energy from you? Are you okay to do that?

Illyana: Christopher, these people are going to die if we don't help them. [she gives him one of her hands] Take whatever energy you need from me. 

Christopher: Professor - 

Illyana: Ah-ah. Rule one. Don't question orders in the field.

Christopher: Yes, ma'am. 

Christopher takes Illyana's hand, and with his other, focuses his ability to heal on the woman's shoulder. The wound immediately begins to shrink and the skin loses its redness.

Eva: It's working!

In a few moments, the wound is completely healed. The woman stops moaning and lies still.

Eva: Is she okay?

Christopher: Just unconscious. But the EMTs can help her now. 

He looks at Illyana, who is swooning. David comes running up, just in time to catch her from falling over.

David: Boss, maybe you shouldn't be doing this. 

Illyana forces herself back to her feet by sheer will alone. 

Illyana: Eva, take us to whoever's worst off. Let's see if we can help them first. 

Eva: This way.

Illyana swoons again and David supports her. 

Illyana: David, do you mind helping me?

David: Boss, I - [he wants to protest, but decides there's no point] Sure. Hang onto me all you need.

They move among the victims, as quickly as they can. Fortunately none of the victims are nearly as badly off as Illyana - but she is barely able to stand and clearly suffering. As they reach the last victim, David contacts Phoebe through the mental link they share.

David: Phoebe, we're working with the last victim now. Drop the cordon and get back here. We're bugging out about thirty seconds ago.

Phoebe: On my way!

Phoebe arrives with Fabio and Irma in tow, just as Christopher finishes with the last victim. David at this point is cradling a barely-conscious Illyana in his arms. 

David: We're done here, boss. We can go home. 

Without opening her eyes, Illyana gestures weakly and a teleport disc appears. 

David: Everybody on, NOW!

The students don't need to be hold twice. They huddle together on the lighted disc, and after a moment, the light winks out, and Illyana and her students disappear from the field of battle.

Moments later, another disc flashes in the lobby of the school, and the heroes are safely home.

Illyana moans, unexpectedly vomiting up a significant amount of blood, and crumples to the floor, unconscious, as her students shriek her name in a panic.

Illyana takes another sip of water and then smiles ruefully. 

Illyana [to Kendra]: I lay in bed most of the last two days. I only got up so I could make this appointment. David's waiting in the lobby to drive me home. He didn't trust me to make the trip by myself. 

If Kendra was in any way affected by Illyana's story, her face remains impassive.

Illyana: You've got a great poker face, you know that? Do you play poker?

Kendra: So, was that the end of the incident?

Illyana: Oh, no. That wasn't even the worst part.

Kendra, for the first time, shows any trace of emotion and raises an eyebrow.

Kendra: Oh? And what was the worst part?

Illyana: While I was laying in bed recovering, one of my students came to me with more information about our greedy little friend.

Illyana opens her eyes. She is in her own bedroom at the Salem Center Academy. Christopher is sitting in a chair by her bedside, holding one of her hands. His face betrays both his exhaustion and his worry.

Illyana [barely managing a smile]: Hey.

Her voice is little more than a rasp.

Christopher: Hey, yourself.

Illyana: Have you been watching over me?

Christopher: All night. 

Illyana: You don't need to do that.

Christopher: Yeah, I kinda do. We almost lost you, professor.

Illyana [closing her eyes]: Sorry about that. 

She drifts for a moment between consciousness and sleep, and then opens her eyes again. 

Ilyana: Is everybody okay?

Christopher: Everybody's fine. Everybody except you, that is. 

Illyana: Yeah. I'm a troublemaker. 

Christopher: You saved all those people, professor. We were watching the news. All those people who were injured? They're all going to live. Thanks to you.

Illyana [correcting him]: WE saved all those people. I couldn't have done that alone. That was you too, Christopher. Good job.

Christopher: Is - is this what's it like? Out in the field. Is this, like, a normal day?

Illyana: Christopher, the first thing you learn in the field is, there's no such thing as a normal day.

Christopher [mulling that over]: It just seems like, every time we go into the field, somebody dies. Or somebody almost dies. 

Illyana: That can happen. That's why I want you guys to learn how to be careful out there. I want you to be safe.

Christopher: I've been thinking about our training. I want to make a suggestion. 

Illyana: Sure.

Christopher: The truth is, I'm never going to be much use to you in a fight. That's not a knock on me, that's just because of what kind of powers I have. I'm handy to have around after the fight, but not while it's going on. I think I need a different kind of training.

Illyana: What did you have in mind?

Christopher: Right now, I have this power, but I'm kind of using it blind. I just point at things and hope they work. Sooner or later, my lack of knowledge is gonna hold me back. Maybe I don't actually need to become a real doctor, but I think it's time I had some medical training.

Illyana: What, like a traditional pre-med curriculum? I think that's a wonderful idea.

Christopher: I was hoping, once you're back on your feet and feeling better, you could help me set something up. 

Illyana: I would love to do that for you.

Christopher: Thanks, professor.

Illyana: Thank YOU, Christopher.

Christopher helps Illyana sit up in bed, and gives her a glass of water. As Illyana lays back against the propped up pillows, Irma comes into the room. 

Irma: Hey, professor. How are you feeling?

Illyana manages a weak smile. 

Illyana: Terrible. But I'm going to be fine. 

Irma touches Christopher on the shoulder, in an unexpectedly tender gesture. He looks up at her and smiles, then gets up and leaves the room. Irma takes the seat he just vacated.

Illyana: What, you're taking it in turns to watch over me?

Irma [completely serious]: Yes, we are. We're not letting you out of our sight. 

Illyana: My guardian angels. 

Irma: Professor, there's something you need to know. 

Illyana: What is it, Irma?

Irma: I only had contact with our geodick for a few seconds - [she stops herself, and rolls her eyes] - sorry. That's what Christopher keeps calling it, and the name just sort of stuck. Anyway, I was linking with Phoebe to see what we could piece together. That first creature was here by accident. It didn't mean to land on earth. But this one we just got rid of - he came here on purpose. He was looking for us.

Illyana: Meaning, he found a way in, from whatever place he's from. 

Irma: Professor, when we were fighting that thing, I'm pretty sure it sent some sort of outbound signal. Not like a reflex or anything. This was directed. To a specific place and to an intended recipient. 

Illyana: You think he was ringing the dinner bell for all his buddies just like him.

Irma: It's hard to be sure, because this thing is completely alien, but - yeah. Yeah, I think so. Professor, we met just one of those things, and it nearly killed you. What if some magic door opens and hundreds of these things start pouring out?

Illyana [taking Irma's hand]: Well then, we'll just have to find some way to close the door, won't we?

Irma: Professor, I'm scared. I'm really, really scared.

Illyana pats the far side of the bed. 

Illyana: Come on. Hop up here.

Irma willingly crawls onto the bed and snuggles against Illyana, who takes her in her arms. 

Illyana: You know I will do everything I can to protect you, right?

Irma [very serious and sober]: I don't want you to protect me. Not if it means you're going to die. 

Illyana: I'm not going to die. 

Irma [tears welling in her eyes]: You don't know that. Professor Summers and my mom didn't think they were gonna die, either.

Illyana: Hey. It's going to be all right, Irma, I promise. It's going to be okay. 

Illyana gives her a reassuring hug and kisses her forehead.

Irma: Just promise me you'll be careful.

Illyana [solemnly]: I promise.

Irma: I don't want to lose you, too. I couldn't bear that, professor, I just couldn't.

Illyana: This is why we train, Irma. So that when trouble comes, we can protect each other. With all of us working together, watching out for one another, we'll get through. We'll be all right.

Irma snuggles against Illyana tightly.

Irma: I love you, Professor Rasputin. 

Illyana: I love you, Irma. With all my heart.

Illyana sits back in her chair, regarding Kendra critically. The woman's face remains impassive. 

Illyana: So, is that good enough for this week?

Kendra: Our time is almost up. One last question, Miss Rasputin. Why did you come here today?

Illyana: I have several reasons, actually.

Kendra: And they are - ?

Illyana: Well, to start with, on Sunday morning, I have a video conference with my best friend Katya. I want to be able to look her in the eye, and tell her I made good on my promise to go into counseling. She was the one pushing me to try it. I also wanted to try a couple of sessions, because I think it might be beneficial for some of my students as well. I'm not a hero, Miss Walker. I'm not a villain, either. I see myself as a schoolteacher with six children, and all that concerns me is what can I do help raise them, and above all, keep them safe. My motivations don't run any higher or lower than that. Whatever the outcomes of my actions, I will point to my motivations and say, "That's why I did what I did."

Kendra Walker closes her casebook. 

Kendra: I don't usually make personal comments directly to those in counseling, Miss Rasputin. It's considered bad practice. But I will say this. 

The corner of her mouth lifts up in the faintest trace of a smile. 

Kendra: You will certainly be the most interesting case I've ever worked with. Of that, I have no doubt.

Illyana [grinning]: So, I'll see you next week, then?

Kendra: Five-thirty sharp. Don't be late.

Illyana: I won't. Thank you, Miss Walker. Have a good night.

Kendra: Good night, Miss Rasputin. 

A few minutes later, Illyana arrives in the nearly deserted lobby of the DHS building. David is sitting pensively in a chair. He smiles with relief at seeing her and gets up.

David: So, how'd it go?

Illyana: Actually - not bad. Better than I was expecting, actually. 

David: Great. So you're going to keep doing this, then?

Illyana: For a little while. We'll see how it goes. Ready to head on home?

David: Oh, absolutely. I do have a confession to make, boss.

Illyana: Oh? And what would that be?

David: Well, while you were stuck in your session, I snuck out around the corner. And picked up Chinese take-out for everybody. 

Illyana [taking his arm]: My hero. 

David: Ah, ah. Remember what you always say. There are no heroes. And there's no justice.

Illyana: Nope. There's just us. Come on, David. Let's go home. 

Arm in arm, they leave through the double doors of the DHS lobby. The door swings slowly shut behind them.


End file.
